Rising Feelings
by ColdBlackRaven
Summary: Tala, Kai. Kai, Tala. Living in one appartment. Helping each other not only in studies but also in some other extra classes. yaoi. BoyBoy relationship. Don't like. Don't read. Don't flame


**Summary: **Tala, Kai. Kai, Tala. Living in one appartment. Helping each other not only in studies but also in some other extra classes. yaoi. Boy/Boy relationship Don't like. Don't read. Don't flame.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in beyblade and all the songs in this fic belong respectfully to their owners not me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rising Feelings**

Atlast after all the battles and attending all the championships Kai decided to complete his studies which made him go back to his homeland, Russia. Kai knew that beyblading is all he needs and he would take this sport as his future career but still for him, studies were also important on their place. Atleast he needed to finsih his high school.

When atlast Kai was with the blitzkrieg boys somehow Tala found out the real reason of Kai's return and he told Kai that he also had to complete his last year of High school. Spencer and Bryan were elder than the other two blitzkrig teens so they were already done with their high schools so Kai decided that he is going to stay alone in some apartment so he could study there in peace and also don't disturb the other blitzkrieg boys' routine by his studies.

When Tala heard of Kai deciding to live alone so he requested Kai if he could also live with him. Tala told him that he had his exams on their way so he could also get a study environment and it would be easy for him and than Kai can also know that which questions are important as Tala can tell him what came in the exams. Tala was few months elder than Kai so Kai had his exams after wards.

When Tala asked Kai to let him stay with him so they can also do a group study.

"Do I have another choice?" this was Kai's answer to Tala's request. Kai was one lucky guy who didn't have any other choice except for letting the red head live with him. Kai was sure too much pleased from inside that Tala had requested to live with him. Kai didn't know why he was always happy to talk with Tala but when with Tala, the word happy atlast appeared in his dictionary. Kai never thought to give much attention on the fire inside him which always formed when ever Tala's body interacted with him. Kai knew that he knows the truth but he didn't want to accept it or maybe if he ever accepted the truth it would make him... so not like Kai.

When Tala requested Kai to let him stay with him he had a feeling that he was doing wrong. He didn't know why he was so much nervous only in asking Kai to let him stay with him in an appartment. He didn't know that after Kai's approval to his request why he had blush on those cheeks of his. It wasn't like he was asking some girl out for dinner and all or maybe he felt like he was requesting for something about which he had expected a denial but he knew one thing that Kai was not only a friend to him. For Kai, maybe Tala was only a friend but for Tala it was a little different. Tala liked Kai and Kai liked Tala but Tala liked Kai more than just a friend and about Kai, Tala didn't know.

Tala also knew that he had something different inside him for the phoenix but why won't he admit it or maybe he did. Tala was just a little scared. Yes Tala Ivanov was _scared_ that what would happen if Kai knew what Tala has in his heart for him. Tala knew that he wanted Kai, yes _wanted_, to be just more than a friend much than the singal friend. He wanted Kai to be his boyfriend.

When Tala first accepted this fact that he was bisexual and wanted Kai so he started to hang around with him more often. He always tried his best to get a place right beside him when ever they sat or walked Tala was there to reserve his place beside Kai. Once before his battle with Tyson when Tala was pretty worried about Kai that what was the phoenix doing in the blizzard and stopped Kai by holding his arm, it wasn't like he was thinking of something else but he did want the answer, and when Kai clenched his fist tighter on his hold it shocked Tala and more than that when Kai snatched away his hand from him. Tala felt like breaking into pieces on this behaviour of his friend whom he want more than that. Tala thought that Kai at that time knew what Tala had for him and was angry on Tala on such thinking but it was not that which gave Tala a relief. Tala is still on his way to make Kai his but he is also scared of the denial. He didn't know what he would do if Kai disapproved.

Kai was happy to be back to Tala. He was happy to have Tala in his appartment. He was happy to have Tala around him. He was happy to have Tala in front of his eyes. He was happy to see Tala getting frustrated when ever he didn't understand any equation of maths or any formula of chemistry. He was happy to have Tala making coffee for him. He was happy to have a group study with Tala. Kai was just so happy to have Tala.

And today he was happy because Tala was happy. And Tala was happy because he had his result today and he got all the A's in his report card which was hard to believe for him and most of all Kai was happy on his ride to home because his waist was covered by two pale hands. They were riding on their bike back to home and except for that that Tala wouldn't stop talking in his ear that how much happy he was. Firstly when Kai suddenly pressed the break Tala in a way hugged his back and his lips merely touched Kai's cheek. Tala wouldn't have noticed but a blush was still present on Kai's cheeks. And it won't go away because Tala was holding his waist to protect himself.

Reaching home the first thing Kai did was to congratulate Tala once more after that he started studying as he had his exam tomorrow. All was going perfectly fine untill Tala came to Kai handing him a cup of coffee humming a song and the humming was soon changed into clear words which were entering into Kai's ears and were bothering him from studying.

"Tala!" he atlast said after waiting long enough for his friend to shut himself up

"yup! 'Its true. The way I feel. Was promised hmmm hmmm hmmm'" Tala answered continuing his song and changing the words he didn't know into humming

"I am trying to study!" Kai answered matter of factly

"'The sound of hmm' Why?" Tala asked continuing with his song

"because I have my exam tomorrow!"

'"'Even if you're not with me I..' so don't study. I also didn't study but look I got all the A's and I thought you had your self already prepared for your exams! 'With you! You. Now I see. Keeping everything inside'"

"I am! But still I have to repeat it!"

"ok! 'I hit you. You hit me back. We fall to the floor. The rest of the day stands still...'" Tala after talking with Kai again started to express his happiness in the song

"Tala! Shut up!" before Tala could finish the phrase Kai's growl made him stop and when Tala didn't stop he just decided to avoid him

"'I can't feel. The way I did before. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ingnored!'" Tala sarted singing rather loudly making Kai murmur in his mouth and then stuck his fingers in his ears and started reading out loudly. Tala chuckled on the certain act of his friend but had some mischievous plans in his mind.

"'Can we get together. I really, I really wanna be with you. Come and check it out with me. I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too.'" Tala went to Kai and took out his finger from his ear and started singing out loudly in his ear.

"Shut up Tala!"

"'Boy I try to catch myself. But I'm outta control. Your sexiness is so appealing. I can't let it go'" Tala placed his hands on Kai's book and stood in front of him to eye level. Singing ludly with a grin plastered on his face. His breath hitting Kai's face

"Tala for the last time! SHUT UP!!... Or else!" the last part of his sentence brought an evil smirk on Kai's face

"'I cannot take this anymore. I'm saying everything I've said before. All these words they make no sense..'" but Tala's stubborness wasn't letting go of him and he continued singing the songs which came in his mind.

Kai had enough and was watching Tala sing loudly in front of his face "you asked for it!" he uttered and then suddenly pulled Tala close to him gently by a hand full of soft red hair and while the other hand was on the back of his neck and attached his lips to Tala's mouth. This hapened all of a sudden that Tala didn't even had a chance to realize what was happening. When Kai having had all his pleasure, parted his lips from Tala's making him gasp for air. Kai stood from the bed and moved away from there with his book. Walking with a smirk hanging on those wet lips but little do he know Tala was also smirking on his back.

"'Kisses don't. No they don't. Never don't lie. You can run. If you want. But you can't hide. Telling you. Its the truth. Don't you ask why. Kisses don't. No they don't. Kisses don't lie.'" the lines from Tala's mouth in a mischievous tone made Kai stop in the middle with wide eyes and before he could turn. A hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around making the book fly away from his hand and his lips were attached to a mouth who were passionately kissing him. Tala's tongue asked his permission to enter his mouth and it wasn't late that both of their tongues were doing tango.

"I.. I.. I l. lo.. love you Kai. I really... love you!" Tala was able to make out his sentences in between the kisses he was busy in giving to his love

"m.. me too." Kai gasped and returned Tala's kiss with more passion and it wasn't late that he was raised from the ground, in the arms of Tala who was one head taller than him, bridal style and was placed gently on the bed again with a kiss on his lips which continued as Tala also got on the bed and continued with his hunger for his love

_'God! You take care of tomorrow's exam. I have some more important things to do!' _was the last thought Kai had before his shirt was thrown away from his body and on the floor by a half naked red head over him. This was going one fantastic night before his exams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The rest is to your imgination people! **

**Whooooffff!!!!! Relief. I had this one in my mind from a very long time. Man it was when I started listening to Linkin Park. And now today atlast I've succeeded in fully writing it. **

**My step ahead for yaoi writing (one more bow of thanks goes to Ladya C. Maxine who made me so much to be a yaoi fan from her fics. You rule girl!!!)**

**Don't worry my rest of the stories won't be discontinued. I'm gonna update them pretty soon, pretty soon enough evil grin**

**Take cares**

**ColdBlackRaven**


End file.
